Siliac's Hell
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Cartman is acting strange. But one look at a new Ipod Ap, and Kenny knows it all.
1. Part I

**Siliac's Hell**

"I expect you to turn these in by the next class meeting." Mr. Siliac was saying. as we all sat in class. The whole place erupted in moans. "This shouldn't be a problem for you, as many of you are in groups of three. Those of you who are by yourselves, good luck. Crazy of you to be by yourselves, but okay." he said brushing back his grey hair. "Anyway, any questions?"

"Can we just fail now?" Cartman asked from in front of me. "Because I'd just like my F so I can get out of here."

"Nonsense young man!" Siliac yelled. "You should be able to apply yourself and study hard. If you don't wanna work by yourself, find yourself a group to work with. Okay? Now, break!" he yelled, as if it was a football game and we were all doing a play.

The bell rang on cue, and we all left after gathering our stuff. I let out a big yawn, and felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. I turned to peer at Red.

"Hey." I said yawning again. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay, Kenny." she said seriously. "So, what are we gonna do for our science project?" she asked.

"Lets…," I was struggling to keep my eyes open, and she expected me to come up with an idea. "Uh, let's… How about we, uh… no. No. Let's, uh…."

"I know!" Red chipped. "Let's create an IPod Ap." she proposed. "Let's make an Ap, that measures your pulse, and calculates your mood." she said simply. "It can work, Ken. Just work with me on this one."

"Red." I moaned. "I'm not very good with computer programing." I yawned.

"Don't worry. I'll get everything together, and you just sit there, and look all Mysteriony." she said simply.

"Ugh. Okay." I said yawning. "I gotta go. Let's meet after school, to make plans for the blah blah." I said not really wanting to. "Bye."

"Bye. Sleep good in math." she said snickering as she left.

"You okay, Kenny?" Stan asked as I slid into a seat beside him in math two minutes later. "You look like hell."

"My fucking house sucks." I moaned. "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Dude, how cold does it get at night, that we all take it for granted, and you freeze your ass off nightly?" he asked glaring. "Sure, you can stay. Mom won't mind."

… … … … …

"Hey, fags." Cartman said as we all filed out after the bell rang signaling the end of school. "How's it goin'?"

"Good." we all chorused.

"Okay, Stan." Kyle said with a serious glance at his friend. "Did Butters say where he was gonna meet us?"

"No." Stan grunted as he grinned. "I hate you two."

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Butters and Kyle, here, have decided that I am to be their test subject for Siliac's little project."

"What are you doing to him?" I asked a little curious.

"Sleep deprivation." said a cheerful girlish voice.

Butters came over to us. He was holding a soda can in his hand, and had a blue bag slung over his shoulder. He came over to me and hugged me.

"You tired, pal?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Uh huh." I said trying to stifle another yawn. "Buh, Butters, can I have a sip?" I said biting my lip.

"Why, sure!" he said enthusiastically. "Here."

"Hey, Ken!" said Red as she came up to the crowd. "Hey, Kyle, Stan, Butters. Fatass."

"Hey." we all said.

Two weeks ago, I began to notice the lack of insults coming from Eric's mouth. He would act different. I wondered what was going on.

"So, what are you two doing for your project?" Butters asked as we all began to walk off to the buses.

Red explained, while I was steered towards the buses by Cartman. I was practically falling asleep standing as I walked off. I felt the brisk hand against my shoulder as he led me off.

"That's cool!" Kyle was saying. "Stupid really, how he wants it to be done by Monday."

"Hell yeah." Cartman yelped. "Fuckin' dick doesn't know I have a life."

"Cartman, Hockey season's over." Kyle piped. "You have no life anymore."

"Shove it, Jew." Cartman said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked. "You've been acting kind of weird, lately."

"I'm fahn." Cartman said as we all started to split up.

"We'll see you guys later, Stan!" Red said smiling. "Bye!"

"Hey." Cartman said simply. "Can I help you guys with your project?"

"Oh, no!" Red yelled. "No, no, no, no, no! All you're gonna do, is sit on your big fat ass while Kenny and I do all the work. I've seen you at it before, Cartman. No." she said pointing a finger at my friend.

"Please, Red. Ah promise I'll do my part. All you gotta do is tell meh what it is." he said seriously.

"Absolutely not." she shot. "No. I'm getting an A on this project. I'm not gonna let a fat fuck like you come and ruin this for me."

"Please, Red." he pleaded sadly. "I'm not sure what to do. Besides, if you give me a chance, I can prove that I'll do my part."

"Ugh! You are so manipulative, and conniving!" she moaned. "Fine. If you do not pull your own weight, and we flunk this thing, you die." she growled.

… … … … …

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked as I lay on the floor of Stan's room. Kyle and he were on the bed. Butters sitting on the desk chair messing with a bracelet.

"You know, he's been acting so strange lately." Butters observed. "I swear he has a crush on Red."

"What?" we all cried. "Dude!" Stan yelled.

"No, seriously." Butters said simply. "Whenever he sees Red, he tags along with her and Kenny. Why do you even hang with her, Ken?" Butters asked.

"She's in my science class." I said simply. "Helping me out with my grade. She took me and adopted me."

"Are you two going out?" Kyle pried.

"Naw. She's going out with Token." I said simply. "So Cartman can't be in love with her."

"No offense, but he's really acting weird." Kyle repeated. "He complies with people more. He's more, submissive."

"Stan," Butters said simply. "Cumeer. I've gotta fit you with your bracelet."

"Dude!" Stan groaned as he got up and walked over to Butters. "What does it do?"

"It'll monitor you, so if you stop moving at any time, it'll send you a tiny electric shock to your spine, and you'll wake up." he said smiling. "So don't stay still for too long."

"You know, I can just take it off." Stan countered.

"Yeah." Butters said softly. He gave Stan the saddest looking eyes. "But if you did, you'd be lying, and you'd get us a failing grade. I'd get grounded, boy howdy."

"Aw! Aw! Don't do that, Butters!" Stan groaned as he fell apart. "Fine. I'll play along."

"Thank you, Stan." Kyle and Butters both said smiling at him.

"Ugh." I moaned. "I better go. Red and I are staying at Cartman's."

"You said you'd stay here." Stan reminded coldly.

"Yeah. But Siliac is gonna kill us, and Red will kill me if we don't get a good grade. She already nearly tore off Cartman's throat."

… … … … …

We practically did pull all-nighters ourselves. It was a Friday when I left Stan's house, after saying bye to him, Butters and Kyle. Red, Cartman and I all working our asses off that night. Cartman actually doing work.

"This sucks total balls!" Cartman said in the morning as we all realized what time it was. "We never went to sleep."

"Hey, I'm used to it." I said simply.

"We're actually doing good." Red explained. "We should all have it finished this time tomorrow."

"So why did we have to stay up all night?" I asked positively almost crying.

"Well, this way, we can ensure that everything will be finished by tomorrow. If Siliac fails us, you two die." she predicted.

"You can sleep, Ken." Cartman suggested. "Red and I'll take care of everything."

I waited for Red to leave to the bathroom across the hall. I slid over to Cartman, and smiled. He blushed furiously.

"You're in love with Red." I said smiling kindly at him.

"No." Cartman said solemnly. "I'm not in love with her."

"So why are you acting all nice?" I asked a little irritated. "Why are you acting considerate, Cartman?" I asked a little down. "Just tell her you love her."

"I don't." he said simply.

"Then, tell her you have a crush on her!" I moaned.

"I don't." he said simply. I saw something in his face like sadness. Like something was troubling him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked laying a hand on his shoulder. "Cartman?"

"Yeah. I'ma go do somethin'." he said simply. "Bye."

We worked, for the longest time. This project held seventy-five percent of our grade. This project was the thing that was going to make, or break all of our grades. So, we pulled two all-nighters in a row. It was a hell. But as promised by Red, the project was done Sunday. Well, Sunday afternoon.

"Install it into the IPod, and let's see what it can do." I yawned. "Hurry, so I can go to sleep." I egged. "Fast, Red!"

It took a little over fifteen minutes. She finally had it ready to go. We both smiled.

"Test it out." I said simply.

"Okay. Cartman, you put your finger here." Red explained. "What does it say, Kenny?" she asked as I peered over my friend's shoulder.

"It doesn't." I lied. A single word was scrolled across the screen. Love.

… … … … …

"So you left them alone?" Kyle asked softly as Butters and Stan tried to keep the poor Raven awake. "You left Cartman and Red alone."

"Yeah." I said softly. "It looks like he really likes her. I'm just glad tomorrow's the due day for Siliac." I groaned. "You know, I haven't had a full night's sleep in days?"

I returned back to Cartman's place, and found him the only one left. I was surprised.

"Where did Red go?" I asked.

"She said we were all done. She took her IPod, and left."

Cartman explained with a sad expression. I felt a little down at his troubled face.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked softly.

"This is complicated. Because it's not like you see it." Cartman explained lowly. "It's way worse. Oh, and not to mention, I've been a dick to people for way too long, for anyone to ever give a damn about me. About my pitiful pathetic, life." he spat as he tried to leave.

"Cartman." I gasped as I reached out and grabbed him. "Dude! Where did that come from?"

"I don't…." he sighed. "I don't know."

"Look, Cartman. It's hard." I said softly. "I know, it's hard. It's nerve racking. It's sad, to risk rejection. It's hurtful when people fuck with your mind, your emotions. But you'll never know." I said softly looking into his eyes. "You'll never know, until you try. You'll never know, how the other person feels."

"I can't." Cartman said as tears filled his eyes. "I've been way too angry, bitter, rude, for way too long." he whispered. "I can't."

"Cartman, you're a good kid." I said looking him in the face. "You can do it. I mean, if you really try, you can behave. I've seen you." I observed. "You've done it before."

"Yeah." he said hollowly. "Right."

"Oh, come on!" I moaned. "Can you at least try and take that risk?" I asked. "You're never gonna know if you don't try."

"I'd be crushed." he spoke sadly. "If I was pushed away. Okay?" he confided. "Fuck this. I'm out."

"No!" I moaned. "You have to tell her, Cartman." I said simply. "I mean-."

The boy's lips were on mine. I looked into his eyes, shocked for a while. I saw urgency. I saw a pleading look in his eyes. I felt, fire. I felt, lust. Desire, lust, fire, and passion. I felt, Cartman. My arms still hung stupidly at my sides.

"Sorry." I realized Cartman had pulled away, and I realized I'd looked like I didn't want what just happened. He looked crushed, embarrassed, and shocked.

"It's cool." I said as I reached out and wrapped him up in my arms. I placed my lips on his, and touched my tongue to his lower lip. He moaned urgently, and opened his mouth to me.

"Kinny!" he moaned loudly as I pushed past his lips and caressed his tongue.

"I would've said yes." I whispered pulling away.

The look on his face was ecstatic. I smiled as I saw a genuine grin light up his face. He looked happy for once.

"So?" he asked softly.

I walked over to his bedroom door, closed and locked it. I walked back, and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. I pulled him into me, and gave him a kiss, before I gently started to take his shirt off. I heard him take a breath in as I ran my fingers through the exposed flesh. I hurriedly threw my orange jacket aside, and pulled off the jeans I was wearing. Cartman was panting now, and I could see a noticeable tent in his jockeys. I smiled as I gently pulled him down on top of me, and we lay on the bed.

I raised my hips up a little and my arousal crashed with his. He let out a whimper, and I smiled knowing just how good this felt.

"K-Kinny!" he moaned. "Oh, man!"

I smiled as I began a sliding rhythm. I felt him grow to full length as I lay stroking him with my own rod. Suddenly, I got up.

"What?" I asked looking him in the face. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me." he pleaded. "Please, Kinny!"

I stood and removed my boxers, and he did the same. I gently pounced on him, covering his face and neck with kisses. He kept whimpering, and shaking violently as I touched him. I smiled, knowing how good he felt.

"Want me to suck you off?" he gasped.

"Only if you do." I said simply. "I'm not gonna push."

He was on top of me and sucking on my organ within seconds. He was really good, too. Soon, I felt myself melting in to his touch. All too soon, he got off. I flipped him over on to his back, and lifted his legs over my hips.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" he pleaded. "Please!"

"If I hurt you, you'll tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he pleaded. "Go!"

I gently placed the head of my ten inches into his center. There was a small pop, and he groaned. I felt like if I moved, I'd either release too soon, or I'd hurt him. He looked into my face, and whispered.

"Move, Ken! Oh, please, move!"

I started stroking in and out gently at first. He leaned up every once in a while to kiss me, and I met his lips with passion. I smiled at how great he felt.

"Kinny?" he whispered. "I love you."

"You think so?" I asked. Love being a new concept entirely to me.

"No!" Cartman declared. "I know so!"

I sped up, and he groaned as the bed began to shake along with our thrusts. Soon, my climax arrived, and I felt him soak my stomach and his.

"Kinny!" he moaned. "Oh, you feel so fuckin' good, man!" he moaned. "How did I ever do without you?"

I pulled off, and he curled up beside me as we both turned to face each other. I pulled a blanket over us, and kissed him passionately. A moan escaped my throat as I kissed him.

"I love you, Ken." he promised as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, too." I said trying not to yawn with exhaustion. "Good night, Cartman."

"Good night, Ken." he whispered as we deeply kissed again.

"Siliac better give us a god damned A." I huffed as I pulled him into me again.

"Kinny?" he asked softly. He gently pushed himself against me, and I felt my cock enter him again. "Stay inside me." he begged. "Or I may just think it's a dream."

"Love you, baby." I mumbled against his lips.


	2. Part II

"I expect you to turn these in by the next class meeting." my science teacher instructed as we all sat in class that Friday. Could someone please just kill me? "This shouldn't be a problem for you, as many of you are in groups of three. Those of you who are by yourselves, good luck. Crazy of you to be by yourselves, but okay." As he mocked as loners, he brushed back his ugly grey hair. "Any questions?" he asked.

I raised my hand and waved it anxiously. "Can we just fail now? Because I'd just like my F so I can get out of here." I explained sadly.

"Nonsense young man! You should be able to apply yourself, and study hard. If you don't wanna work by yourself, find yourself a group to work with. Okay? Now, break!"

The bell rang on cue, and everyone left. I watched as Kenny left the room yawning. I hated him so very much. Well, no, actually. I felt different when I was around Kenny.

As the day dragged on, I sat in class after class not being able to truly pay attention. This was a crushing feeling. I felt, sick to my stomach. And I liked the feeling! Yet I had no clue why. I couldn't stay mad at Kenny whenever he did something to totally humiliate or make me angry. I felt like I was unable to stay mad once he stared at me with those shocking blue lights in his eyes.

I confided these feelings to Mr. Clyde Frog. I couldn't tell mom. Or Kyle. Or for that matter, anyone in the whole world. They'd all be thinking I was either crazy, or gay. And maybe I was, gay. But I couldn't deal with it. Because anyway, Kenny wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me in public. I've been too much of a douche bag to anyone and everyone who has ever tried to be my friend. But if you really think about it, when it's all said and done, I am in love with Kenny McCormick.

"Hey, fags." I said flatly as I sidled up to them as we all headed out after the bell rang for school to end. Finally. "How's it goin'?"

"Good." they all said at once.

Kyle looked at Stan and asked him a question, and I watched uninterested as they talked and we walked off.

"What's going on?" Oh, Kenny! Speak again! Please, Kenny! Say more!

"Butters and Kyle, here, have decided that I am to be their test subject for Siliac's little project!" Stan glowered angrily.

"What are you doing to him?" Kenny asked as I fell into step beside him.

"Sleep deprivation." said a voice as Butters came walking over to us.

"You tired, pal?" Butters asked as he hugged Kenny. Get away from him, you little moron! Go hug Stan, or the Jew!

"Uh huh." Kenny moaned. "Buh, Butters?" He was stuttering due to his lack of sleep. "Can I have a sip?" he asked pointing to the can of pop the blond held in his hand.

"Why, sure!" Butters said cheerfully. "Here."

Why the hell are you not sharing pop with me? Why the hell am I not the one asking you why you're so tired? God, Kenny, if you only knew what you do to me! How you make my stomach feel! Suddenly, a voice interrupted.

"Hey, Ken! Hey, Kyle! Stan, Butters, Fatass." she said smiling at all of us in turn.

"Hey." we all said in unison.

Kenny gave me a questioning look, and I felt myself redden, and turned away. Butters started questioning Red and Kenny about what they were doing for their project. I found myself drifting away from the conversation, not caring. What a shock.

I saw a sad, tired expression on my best friend's face. I dared move a little closer, and laid a hand on his shoulder. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as I felt my hand come into contact with the hardened muscular frame. Red was talking about her project, and Kenny was almost falling asleep as I led him off. That's a good Kenny. Just walk along normally, not caring if it's me whose guiding you. That's a very good Kenny.

"…Stupid, really, how he wants it to be done by Monday." The Jew's voice cut into my thoughts, and I couldn't help agreeing more with his proclamation.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled bitterly. "Fuckin' dick doesn't know I have a life."

"Cartman," Kyle remarked grinning. "Hokey season's over. You have no life anymore." he said grinning.

"Shove it, Jew." I said not really caring. I had way more important things to think about. Or, feel under my palm. Or stare at.

"Are you okay?" the Jew asked worried. "You've been acting kind of weird, lately."

"Ah'm fahn." I muttered as we all started to split up. I let go reluctantly of my friend's shoulder. I watched as he tried to hide his yawning face.

"Hey," I tried. I stared as Stan, Kyle and Butters left. "Can I help you guys with your project?" I asked hopeful.

Of course, red was yelling her ass off. She was complaining about how bad I was to work with. It's not like I didn't agree with her. This time was different, though. I just wanted to work with them so I could work with Kenny. No other reason. Lately he's been hanging out a lot with Red, and I really wanted to know if they were going out. So I tagged along with them whenever I could.

"Please, Red!" I pleaded. "Ah promise I'll do mah part." I begged. "All you gotta do is tell meh what it is."

Red started yelling nonsense, and I waited to see what was going to happen. Kenny just stood there, looking tired, and dumb.

"Please, Red!" I pleaded trying not to get mad at her. "I'm not sure what to do. Besides, if you give me a chance, ah can prove that ah'll do my part." I tried.

She finally gave in after threatening to kill me. Like she really would. Red with a gun or a knife just didn't fit.

So, we all planned to meet at my house for the project. According to her, we were pulling all-nighters for the next two days. Great. Just what I needed.

So I walked off to the house and got ready to go. I was going to have Kenny over. At my place. Hopefully our project would be over soon. Hopefully, I could get rid of this aching feeling in my stomach. Were these tears? Aw, man! Eric Cartman doesn't cry! What the hell is going on with me?

Soon, we were all working away. I followed careful instruction to what Red told me to do. Every once in a while, Kenny would look over at me, and stare. He had a shocked look on his face. What, Kenny? Have you never seen me work before?

My head was beginning to ache dully, and I looked over at the clock. Red was working beside me, Kenny across. It was already morning. We hadn't gone to bed. Oh… my… gosh. I'm tired! I couldn't believe we'd never gone to sleep!

"This sucks total balls!" I yelled unable to contain myself any more. "We never went to sleep!"

"Hey," Kenny said smiling that brilliant smile. "I'm used to it." I know what we could be doing all night, Kenny.

"We're actually doing good!" Red said smiling at us. "We should all have it finished this time tomorrow!" she said hopefully.

"So why did we have to stay up all night?" Kenny asked looking so hopelessly sad.

"Well, this way, we can insure that everything will be finished by tomorrow." she said happily. "If Siliac fails us," she said turning to stare at us from both angles. "You two die."

A little while passed, and I saw how much Kenny was dragging. So, I tried my luck at being nice.

"You can sleep, Ken." I said blushing furiously. He didn't seem to notice. "Red and I'll take care of everything."

When Red left to the bathroom, Kenny slid over to me. He looked a little miffed about something. Then, he caught my eye, and smiled. I could feel my face burn. Fuck. This time, he did see.

"You're in love with Red." he said smiling kindly at me.

"No." I said solemnly as my throat clogged up. "I'm not in love with her." But I sure as hell love you.

"So why are you acting all nice?" he asked becoming a little angry. "Why are you acting considerate, Cartman?" he asked frustrated. "Just tell her you love her."

"I don't." I said as I tried to hold myself together. Can't you see I love you?

"Then, tell her you have a crush on her!" he groaned.

"I don't." I said as my eyes flooded over with tears. Why can't you see it's for you?

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked sadly laying a hand on my shoulder. "Cartman?"

"Yeah." I said trying not to cry out. "Ah'ma go do somethin'." I said as I left the room. "Bye."

This project was worth seventy-five percent of our grade. Kenny worked with us for the longest time, but couldn't resist the urge to fall asleep. He walked over to my bed, and laid down. He was actually lying on my pillow! Is this a squeal gushy moment? Naw. I'll just let it go. During one of Kenny's small naps, Red struck up an unwanted conversation with me.

"You like Kenny." she said in a whisper.

"No, I like you." I lied.

"I'm going out with Token." Red said grinning. "Besides, I see how you look at him."

"Yeah? Well, even if I did. Kinny wouldn't be interested in a fucking dick like me." I spat.

"How do you know?" she asked gently. "You haven't tried."

"Let's just forget about him." I mumbled looking over at Kenny who was lying on my bed.

"What do you love about him the most?" she asked.

"Nothing." His eyes. They were so blue it was amazing.

"His eyes." Red said smiling a winning smile at me. "Right?"

"Can we just work?" I groaned. "Please. Ah'm not very good at this."

"Okay, Eric." she said smiling. "I'll give you a break."

"Install it into the Ipod, and let's see what it can do!" Kenny said excitedly as he yawned. "Hurry, so I can go to sleep!" he begged. "Fast, Red!" he begged.

It took a little over fifteen minutes before she had it ready. It had taken the best part of two and a half days to finish. Kenny and I both smiled as the project sat ready to go.

"Test it out." I said simply.

"Okay." Red said sighing. "Cartman, you put your finger, here." she said as I placed my finger on the touch screen. "What does it say, Kenny?"

"It doesn't." said Kenny peering over my shoulder.

"Arg! Let's do you. Come on, trade spots, Fatass."

Kenny's mood was shocked. Shocked about what? The fact that we finished this project on our own, in this little amount of time?

Soon, Kenny was gone. It was just Red and I in my room.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked smiling. "Cartman?"

"Ah'm not in love, Red. For the last time."

"I'm just saying. Hey, if I leave, he'll come back and you two can have the whole room to yourselves."

"Don't." I spat.

"Cartman, I think it's sweet." she said bitterly. "I'm leaving. I have to go meet Token, anyway. See you later."

When Kenny came back, he looked pale. He looked surprised to see me as the only one left. I explained that Red had to go meet her boyfriend. I noticed he looked a little down.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked softly.

"This is complicated. Because it's not like you see it." I explained as I looked down. "It's way worse. Oh, and not to mention, I've been a dick to people for way too long, for anyone to ever give a damn about me. About my pitiful, pathetic, life." I tried to leave, but Kenny reached out and grabbed me.

"Cartman! Dude, where did that come from?" he asked a little irritated.

"I don't," I sighed as my eyes burned. "I don't know."

"Look, Cartman." Kenny said softly looking me in the face. "It's hard. It's nerve racking. It's sad, to risk rejection. It's hurtful when people fuck with your mind. Your emotions." he said as he looked into my eyes. "You'll never know. You'll never know, until you try. You'll never know how the other person feels."

"I can't." I said as tears filled my eyes. "I've been way too angry, bitter, rude, for way too long. I can't." I whispered wiping a trickle away.

"Cartman," he said looking me in the face. "You're a good kid. You can do it. I mean," he said smiling at me. "If you really try, you can behave. I've seen you. You've done it before."

"Yeah. Right." I mumbled sadly.

"Oh, come on!" he encouraged. "Can you at least try and take that risk?" he asked. "You're never gonna know if you don't try."

"I'd be crushed, if I was pushed away." I said sadly. "Okay? Fuck this. I'm out."

"No!" Kenny pleaded as I looked him straight in the face. "You have to tell her, Cartman! I mean-"

I was kissing him. I was leaning into him, and kissing his sweet full lips. He didn't move, or close his eyes, or react. I tried to pull away.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I turned to leave.

"It's cool." he said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around me.

He placed his lips over mine, and touched my lower lip with his tongue. "Ugh!" I moaned as my arousal grew hard. I opened my mouth, and Kenny slid in. "Kinny!"

"I would've said yes." he whispered pulling away a little. He smiled as he looked at me.

"So?" I asked softly.

He walked over to my bedroom door, and closed it. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and pulled me into him. He gave me one more kiss before he began to take my shirt off. I breathed in as he touched me. He took his jacket off to reveal a naked torso. He took the jeans off, as well. I was panting as my jockeys grew. He smiled as he pulled me down on top of him, and we both lay on the bed.

He raised up a little and his cock collided with mine. I moaned loudly as the feelings shot through me. Kenny smiled at me. "K-Kinny! Oh, man!" He began a sliding rhythm as I grew to full length. Then, all too soon, he got up.

"What?" he asked looking me in the face. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me." I pleaded gasping. "Please, Kinny!"

We both stood and removed our boxers. He pounced lightly on me, covering my face and neck with kisses. I let out low whimpers and shook as he touched me.

"Want me to suck you off?" I gasped a little frightened.

"Only if you do." he said sweetly. "I'm not going to push."

I was on top of him, and sucking on him within seconds. Tasting the sweetness that was Kenny McCormick. The boy who could never die. The immortal. He melted into me, and his hips molded with my mouth as I took his smooth sac into my mouth and sucked. As soon as I felt the climax approach, I lifted off.

He flipped me over on to my back, and lifted my legs on to his hips. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes!" I pleaded. "Please!"

"If I hurt you," he questioned. "You'll tell me?"

"Yeah! Go!"

He gently placed himself inside me. I felt the pain only for a little while, before pleasure replaced it tenfold. He stayed still for a while. I looked into his eyes, and moaned.

"Move, Ken!" I pleaded. "Oh, please! Move!"

He started stroking in and out gently at first. I craved this. I longed for his touch. His affection. His love. He was mine. I leaned up once in a while, and captured his lips with mine. He tasted sweet, and I loved him. Whenever I kissed him, he kissed back with raw desire.

"Kinny?" I whispered softly. "I love you."

"You think so?" he asked a little shocked.

"No!" I moaned. "I know so!"

He sped up, and I couldn't help moaning as the bed shook. Soon, I exploded all over the place. I felt him tense, and soon, the warmth of his love spread over me. Soon, I knew why I loved him. He was mine.

"Kinny! Oh, you feel so fuckin' good, man! How did I ever do without you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He pulled off. I curled up beside him, as we both turned to face each other. He pulled a blanket over us, and kissed me passionately. I moaned.

"I love you." I swore as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too." he said as he tried not to yawn. "Good night, Cartman."

"Good night, Ken." I said softly as he kissed me again.

"Siliac better give us a god Damned A." he growled as he pulled me into him.

"Kinny?" I asked softly as I felt the need to have him. I pushed us both at a certain angle, and he sank back into me. "Stay inside me. Or I may just think it's a dream."

He looked at me with lustful eyes as he kissed me. "Love you, baby." he mumbled against my lips.


End file.
